


epilogue

by SuckaNucka



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Season/Series 03, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckaNucka/pseuds/SuckaNucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this right after Graceland was canceled. I just really wanted some closure on these agents and their stories. This is my take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	epilogue

What happens in between isn't as important as where they are now.   
Dale came back to a for sale sign and an empty house that is just a house.  
Johnny doesn’t laugh as easily and doesn't crack as many jokes, but he's happier now than he was 18 months ago.   
Paige works an office job with the DEA and she dreams of Lena every night and none of her co-workers know she tried to murder Mike Warren. She is still trying to save those girls. But as the months go on, it’s less and less for the girls and more for her own atonement.  
Johnny needs a break from undercover work, from the guns, from the drugs, and from the lies. Johnny takes a hiatus with no clear end in sight. He moves to Northern California and starts volunteering at a Boys and Girls Club in San Francisco. He meets someone, a beautiful elementary school teacher who he doesn't have to lie to.  
Charlie sent her own father to jail when she was 14, but somehow it just wasn't as easy with the father of her dead son.  
Charlie's sentimental.   
Some days she wishes she had left that bastard to rot in jail where he belonged. But other days, she remembers the twisted justice and the people Paul Briggs saved. He hurt more than he saved, but a life is a life.   
Mostly though, she just wonders where he is now and what he's up to. Sometimes she hears rumors circulating about the Ghost of Odin. When her C.I.'s swap stories about their encounter with the notorious crime lord, Charlie just scoffs.   
According to the last reliable source, Paul Briggs, Odin, whoever he was, was last seen in Cuba.   
Or maybe it was Brazil.   
Belize?   
God only knew.  
Mike needed to get out of California. He was sick of the sun. The beaches brought memories back that stung like sand being kicked in his eyes.   
He intended to leave alone, but when Charlie joined him on the first plane out of LA to Boston, he didn't say anything.   
He didn't have to.   
Mike gives her a better birthday and no empty promises. Charlie decides to cash in her fake boyfriend for a real one.  
They celebrate Christmas with real snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL NEVER BE OVER GRACELAND. It deserves so much better than what it got. That's all I can say without getting emotional lol bye


End file.
